Sasuke and Sakura: let the petals fall
by bluewaterstarfire
Summary: When Sasuke went for a walk in the wood land, he did not expect to see a pink haired girl in a pool of blood. sasusaku
1. I want to thank him for caring

hi people, this is my first story,

i hope you like it.

**let the petals fall**

**I want to thank him for caring**

* * *

**"I must run, far away, i dont care about the rain, i dont care if i die, i need to run, away from them!" **A pink short haired, milk coloured girl with the mostintence teal eyes you have ever seen, was runing though a woodland, crying and covered in blood.

**

* * *

**

In the hidden village of konoha, a dark messy haired boy, with oynx eyes (yes you gessed it) was walking with his foxlike, blonde friend. "Ramen, its my favourite meal, Ramen, uh... da da da da daa, Ramen, OH YES RAMEN, LETS GO HAVE SOME **TODAY**!" Naruto was singing his own theme song about Ramen, and was annoying Sasuke so much! "Naruto you baka, **shut up**! You've been singing that song for weeks! And lets face it,... your not a good singer."Sasuke said looking rather pissed of, but in the corner of his mouth, a tiny smug smile had creped up from that last comment."Shut up you teme, hey speaking of ramen...". "No thanks baka, im not hungry". Sasuke could see that coming. "im just going to have a walk, ok?"

* * *

'_I'm away from that loser, finely!'_ Sasuke was walking in the woods, he needed to get away from every thing; Ramen, Fan girls, Ramen, Missons, **Ramen. **Sasuke was very handsome, the best looking in the village, all the girls where after him. He was strong. He had pale skin and messy black hair with tints of blue. He got it from his mother Mikoto, she was very beautiful. Sasukes clan, the Uchiha clan, had been killed by sasukes brother Itachi, which Sasuke killed not soo long ago. Now Sasuke knew what he had to do, he had to start his clan again. But he didnt want another fangirl to be his bride, that liked him for his strenth or his good looks. He needed some one, who could see his pain and what he went though, some one with her own views, her own will. A fighting sprirt, but yet as pretty as a flower.

_'As if there was a girl like that!' _. He was all alone, and had been for so long.

* * *

Mean while, the pink haired girl, was screaming! She was being chased by men in black capes, with masks, and on the back of the capes was a gold logo, it was of the king.

"**GET WAY FROM ME YOU BASTERDS! YOU WILL NOT EVER GET ME TO COME BACK! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE, TO THEM!"** She screamed at one of them. Suddenly one of the masked men came up behind her, and took out his balde, and slit her arm, badly. She screamed at the pain, she could not understand why it hurt so much. "_I... this pain, it isnt from a normal balde, it hurts too much, why...?' _she asked herself, she was now on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes witch fell to the floor and mixed with the blood from the deep cut in her arm. "The king said to bring her back, i dont think shes worth all that trouble!" the masked man said to his fellow huters. "I say we leave her here, by the looks of her, shes too tired so she cant go far, and she cant heal her self because shes used too much of her chakra already." And they left her there, alone, in a pool of blood.

* * *

Sasuke was thinking, about his clan. "Mother, Father, i wish..." his head was down, but if some one was watching, they would of sworn he was crying! "I have no one, what should i do now! I thorght... by killing my brother, i whould... be... happy. Now, i have no goal in life, i have no light!" At this moment he heard a girl, screaming. He looked up, then he ran though the dark green area, untill he reached a girl sitting down on the ground that was covered in blood. She was very beautiful, even in the state she was in, her pink sholder lenth hair was every where, her skin was covered in bruses. But the one thing that caught his a attention was "Her... eyes" they where a wonderful shade of teal green, and yet they held nothing but sadness. "What happend to you?" he asked, she said nothing, she was in too much pain to talk. But Sasuke could see what was wrong with this fallen angel, the deep cut in her arm was causing her to lose blood."Dont worry, every thing will be ok, I promise"

He picked her up, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, but in his arms the pink haired girl could still see her hero "_hes, soo handsome! i wish... i want to live to thank him, for caring for me" _and with that, she blanked out.

**

* * *

Nia: well thank you for reading my first chapter of this. tell me if its good, or watever!(oh and if there are a few spelling problems, im sorry! and teal is this blue/green colour, if you didnt know)**


	2. WHO ARE YOU?

**Nia: did you have a merry christmas? I did, im so sorry i didnt update sooner, but i was stuck on this one part of this story.**

**Any way before i get to the story, i would like to thank:**

**Cast14: Im glad you liked the last chapter, here's the next.**

**PantherdemonX08: Dont worry, but this one will not have them (i think)**

**Buttercupgal: yer Sasuke and Sakura stories do ROCK OUT LOUD!**

**And a special thanks to my friend, elloshort: you are so close, and thank you.**

**well lets not keep you waiting any longer, here we go:**

**

* * *

let the petals fall**

**who are you?**

Sasuke was in the hospital for a week, he would not leave her side untill she had woken.

_**

* * *

Flash back.**_

_"Hey teme, who's the girl? Shes cute!" Naurto asked Sasuke, the truth was he didnt know, but he wasnt going to leave her! And at least not untill he had learnt her name. "Kakashi im not going on this next misson." Sasuke said to his senci, later that day. Team 7 was to go on a misson, to help a lama to its new home in the land of waves_.(**ok i know that was a crap misson, but this lama... well... UMM... I LIKE LAMAS!)**_ "Ok, I dont think you will be needed for this misson anyway, but tell me, you've been with this girl for 5 days, why dont you leave her side?" Kakashi asked the young ninja, Sasuke replyed coldly "I dont know, but in going to leave her, untill i learn a bit about her."_

**_

* * *

End flash back._**

Sasuke was staring at the girl with the pink hair, laying in a hospital bed.So many questions where in Sasukes head.'_Who is she? Why did she have such a deep cut on her arm? Where dose she come from?'_ And there was one question that seemed the most inportant of all'_Will I ever see those beautiful teal eyes again?'_ This was about to be answered.

Slowly, her eyes began to open. She was facing a boy, the same age as her, the boy who had saved her. "Wh...where, am I?" she asked him "Your in the hospistal" he said so casually, but sill looking at her."So what is the name of my hero? I mean you are the guy who saved me. Right?" "Yer, I did, My name is Uchiha Sasuke. And you are...?" She blushed "Haruno Sakura." She looked at him, got up out of bed and went over to him. And without one word of warning, she kissed him. And no, not a little kiss on the lips, it was a full on warm, passionate kiss, that sasuke gave into, his hands went around her waist while he expored her mouth with his tongue.

5 Min's had passed untill they stoped, Sasuke was intoxicated by the kiss he could hardly move, then sakura touched his face with her soft hands, while sasuke inhaled her cherry blossom sent, and she smiled at him, and said the words that would haunt him untill the next time they whould meet "Thank you, Uchiha Sasuke" And suddenly, with a puff of smoke, she vanished, only leaving 4 chery blossom petals in place she last stood.

* * *

She was no where to be seen. He looked every where! But no."Why dont i just give up, i mean, its not that shes important to any thing or one!" Oh but how wrong he was! She was important to some one, of a rather high authority.(**WHAT A CLUE!) **

But yet he still searched, untill the dawn of the next morning, then he retired to the Uchiha clans mansion.

* * *

The Uchiha clans mansion, was a beautiful house, that any one would love to live in. The fount yard was filled with lush green trees. And the house it's self looked very old but yet still had charm. Inside the mansion, it looked more modernized, with its tile floors, black leather sofa and silk curtains.

Sasuke was in his room laying on his black silk sheats on his four poster bed, yet he could not sleep, he was too busy thinking about Haruno Sakura. "where could she of gone?" And he had even more questions to ask her than before, he sared at his ceiling with his bold onyx eyes with a frown on his face. But then he stoped thinking about all those questions that surrounded him, and started to think about how pritty she was. '_What kind of person has pink hair!' _a smile was brought to his face. (**CAN I JUST SAY, I HAVE PATCH OF DEEP PINK/ PURPLE IN MY HAIR, I WASNT BORN WITH IT, BUT ID LIKE TO MAKE THE POINT THAT IM THE KIND OF PERSON WHO HAS PINK HAIR!)** But her hair was not the only thing that interested him, it was her eyes (**its always her eyes, have you seen that?)** Those big teal eyes. And then Sasuke made this dreamy look, and fell asleep.

* * *

At that same time a girl with thick black glasses, and a big brown coat, was roaming the steets of the hidden leaf village. (**you know who this masked girl is, dont you? if you dont well, um... you got problems!) **She was thinking of all the problems she had to face. If you looked at her closely, you could see a tear runing down the side of her face. Her stomach gave this rather large grunting sound. She looked in the pocket of the big coat for some money."Lets see... umm.. i have two penny's and the remains of an old tissue, MAN! I ran away, without any food, money or clothes. Haruno Sakura, you are the worst person to run away ever!" Yes this was true. No food, No shelter or water. She was in trouble, mind you it was better than being in the hospital, where the authority's could easily find her. But do not despair, this tale is about Sasuke and Sakura, it would'nt help if she died right at the beginning! "YOUR NEW ARNT YOU!" Said a loud voice, of a blonde fox boy.(you gessed it! Naruto!) He was with a shy timid girl with silver eyes was with him, and she blushed every time she looked at him. "IM NARUTO!" He said "Um..I..Im Hinata" she said, looking at the floor. "Yes, im Sakura, nice to meet you!" she said smiling sweetly at them, she took of her glasses to look at them better. "Hey, do you want to come and get some ramen with us?" naruto asked sakura. At this point her inner self was sreaming'**_YES! I NEED FOOD!'_** "Sure, i'd like that."she replyed. So Sakura, Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku's ramen bar. "THATS ALOT OF RAMEN!" Said Sakura looking at the seven bowls of ramen that Naruto was yet to consume in the next two minutes."Yes, Naurto-kun likes Ramen, alot!" Hinata said to sakura giggling at Naruto, too busy eating to care of course. "So Sakura tell me, have you come to stay in Konoha?" Hinata asked "No, im just passing, i gess i have to keep running." "Running?!" Hinata asked "Did I say Running? Ha... umm... no i ment traveling! oh is that the time! i gess i better be of... yes.. bye Naruto, bye Hinata it was nice talking to you!" And she ran out of the bar. And also at that time Naruto finished his ramen "ah... hey where is Sakura!?" Naruto asked looking around the bar. "OH, I think she was the girl at the hospital that Sasuke saved, hey she made a fast recovery!" "HUH, does Sasuke know? lets go and see him." And the two set of to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was in a deep slumber, he looked very handsome when he slept, rather peaceful. Some thing only a idiot could destroy, enter Naruto!** "SASUKE WAKE UP YOU TEME!" **Sasuke woke in alarm"** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"** He screamed at his best friend "**YOUR FRONT DOOR WAS OPEN!" **He screamed back "Can you two please stop shouting!" At this the two best friends looked at the girl. "Ok, we will stop, but tell me, why are you in my bedroom?"his eyebrows cocked. "OH we came to tell you that we saw the girl you saved, you know sakura, shes made a fast recovery!" Naruto said to him, in a happy tone. "WHAT! WHERE IS SHE NOW!" He asked as he jumped out of bed. "um.. she said that she was just passing, so i gess shes by the gate's by now." Hinata replyed to sasuke who suddenly ran out the door when she said the word 'gate'.

This was his only chance to find her, he had to find her! He had never ran faster in his life, he even left a trail of smoke behind him. But when he got to the gate, there was no one there. "NO" He said, punching the door with his fist, when he did this he heard a voice behind him."I dont think the Hokage will like the dent you have made in that Sasuke" said this voice with a giggle. "I DONT CARE IF THE FUCKING HOKAGE DOSE'NT LIKE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO..." His voice trailed of when he turned around, to find Sakura smiling at him.

**

* * *

NIA:I THINK I WILL LEAVE IT THERE FOR THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT IS GOING TO BE A LOT DEEPER. OKPLEASE LEAVE A COMENT, I WANT AT LEAST 1 COMENT BEFORE I DO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**B.W.S. OUT!**


	3. IM MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I JUST WANTED TO MESS WITH YOU! HEHEHE SORRY! MY BAD! **DONT EAT ME!**

**NEXT CHAP REST OF STORY**


	4. THIS IS WHAT HAPPEND

Yes it works! oh and poor mis, all alone. I feel so sad for her.;;. so what are

we going to about the beta thing? oh i know! here is my story so far:

"S...Sakura?!" He asked in alarm, standing in one spot just staring at her.

"Um... Sasuke, I need to go, can you let me pass?" staring at the cold stone pathway that lead to the gates of the hidden leaf village.

"NO, YOU CANT GO!" Sasuke said to her, so many questions that would never be answered, if she left.

"I have to, Sasuke." she said calmly, still staring at the pathway.

"Please, don't, at least... answer a few question's" he pleaded.

Her gaze finally met his. It took her a few minutes to answer, but finally she spoke.

"O-ok, but only if we go some where private." (STOP THINKING WHAT YOUR THINKING PEOPLE! YOU PERV'S!)

So, Sasuke and Sakura set of to the Uchiha mansion. They did not talk much on the way. When they got out side the Uchiha household, Sakura gasped at how beautiful the house looked.

_**'Man, this guy has every thing!**'_ her inner self told her.

When they got inside, they sat on the black leather sofa, in the living room. Sakura looked around, there were a few pictures of what looked like Sasuke's family. In the pictures, there was a very beautiful woman, that Sakura could tell was Sasuke's mother, because he looked so much like her.

"So, where are your parents?" she asked. She saw how Sasuke suddenly looked at the floor.

"They died… some time ago." he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Sasuke I didn't know." she touched him sympathetically. (I SAID STOP THINKING WHAT YOUR THINKING!)

"Its ok. Any way, tell me why did you have that cut on your arm? Why did you leave the hospital? Why did you want to leave the village? And why..." his voice was cut of by hers.

"Stop, maybe it would help if I just start from the beginning."

(OK, THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIT CONFUSING, YOU SEE THE THINGS SHE IS SAYING IN

THE PRESENT WILL BE UNDERLINED LIKE THIS, AND THE THINGS SHE IS SAYING IN THE

PAST WILL BE ITALIC LIKE THIS, UNDERSTAND, NO? OH, DAM YOU TO HELL!, ON WITH THE

STORY!)

"It was one month ago, when the trouble started. I lived in a town called, Hollow

Bastion (OK I GOT THAT FROM KINGDOM OF HEARTS, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE UP A NAME FOR A TOWN! IT'S HARD)

As you all know, our king is very ill. And now his son, Prince Rock Lee (HAHAHA YOU

WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!), will be taking over for the king. Well you see, his

Highness was to go around his soon to be kingdom to see what needed to be done. So when he was to be king he would be able to change them and make his kingdom a much happier place. (What crap!)

Prince Lee was to come to my town first. We decided to hold a huge ball in his honor and every one in the village was to come. (CAN YOU GUYS SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING?)

On the night of the ball, every one was dressed in such beautiful clothing.

Wonderful ball gowns of many colors (with shoe's to match) and tuxedos with a flower attached on every one. My mother, father and I went to the ball. My mother wore a red dress that reached her ankles to revel her black high heels, with diamonds studded in the buckle. Her hair was up in a bun with a only a black rose clip to keep it in place. My father had a black tuxedo on (clean cut was the way I described it to him). And as for me, I had a deep pink/ purple dress on with a cherry blossom pattern on it.

I watched my mother and father dance for a long time. I started to wonder why I came. I

knew the ball itself was going to be boring, but the reason I went, was to see the prince.

In every fairy tale the prince is a handsome boy and/or the perfect man. Well I

discovered they are wrong! Absolutely WRONG! (Sorry. I had to add that.)

I was sitting down near a window, and this boy with bushy eyebrows, came up to me and said,

-------------

well thats it so far, i know the lines and words in bold didnt come up, but well

you know. so what do you think so far, i think its crap! but it isnt the end of

the chap yet.

Well I did it. I change a sentence or two, but it's still basically your story. I checked the words and added some spacing. Bye for now.


End file.
